Took you long enough
by niffyou
Summary: Kurtbastian Week 2012 : Day Two - First Times!


**Happy Kurtbastian Week! I hope you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

Sebastian took a deep breath and headed toward Kurt's apartment. He was really excited but scared and nervous at the same time because he decided that it's finally time to reveal his true feelings about his friend.

Kurt turned him on since the very beginning, even when they met in Lima Bean for the first time. Back then he was still with Blaine who didn't appreciate him enough.

Sebastian didn't know why Kurt was so in love with that stupid hobbit. He wasn't even handsome and his clothes were awful, he was just quite a good singer and that's all about his advantages.

However, a lot of Dalton guys had a crush on him so when Sebastian transferred from France, he wanted to meet Blaine and likely get into his pants, so he took him for a coffee.

Fortunately, it turned out that he's fucking boring and prude before they even get a chance to do anything. When Sebastian thought that he might not be able to survive any more minute with him, a beautiful boy appeared beside their table. Smythe remembered perfectly that he couldn't say anything when he got to know that gorgeous human being is Anderson's boyfriend.

Everything about Kurt was perfect. His hair, eyes, whole body, clothes… Even his melodic voice. He was so fucking enticing that Sebastian became horny instantly. Kurt being bitchy and jealous about Blaine didn't help him calm down at all.

_He wanted that boy._

That is why he wanted to do _everything _needed to tear them apart. However, nothing worked. Time was passing, nothing changed and Sebastian was more and more desperate. But when he was about giving up, Blaine cheated on his boyfriend who broke up with him after he found out.

Kurt was fucking miserable and cried a lot for a long time. Sebastian couldn't stand looking at him in that state so he stopped sleeping with random guys because he wanted to have as much time as possible to become friends with him and somehow cheer him up. That is when he finally realized that his feelings for Kurt were something more than just a desire. _He was in love__._

He was in fucking love for the first time in his life and he was really scared of it. He also knew that Kurt's wounds were too fresh for a new relationship so he was trying to forget about him.

But of course, it didn't work.

So after almost a year, when the two of them have already moved to New York and remained best friends, he got really tired of this.

"Hey," he said when Kurt opened his door and greeted him with a cute smile.

"Seb, finally. Took you long enough."

"Fuck you, Princess. I told you, I was busy," he lied, kissed boy's cheek and got inside. His heart was beating really fast and he started to have a lot of doubts. Maybe he shouldn't do this after all?

"Yeah, sure. That's why you begged me to meet with you as fast as possible," He laughed when they came into his room and he sat on the bed.

"I didn't beg you!" Sebastian shouted immediately and then swore. That was worse than he imagined…

"What's wrong?" Kurt was looking really worried and that wasn't helpful at all. "Do you have any troubles?"

Sebastian hissed and bit his lip.

"Fuck, Kurt," he started, walking around the room anxiously. "I don't even know how I should say it."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up. "Just spill it, idiot. And hurry up because I'm starting to get kinda worried about you."

"I…" he sighed and came closer. "I… Fuck, go on a date with me."

"What?" Kurt frowned and looked at him carefully.

"Are you fucking deaf?" he spurted. "I want you to go out with me," He took his hand in his.

Kurt blushed a little and felt a huge heat in his chest. "What the hell are you talking about…?" he asked quietly. "We're friends… And you don't go on dates."

"Kurt, don't you get it?" he growled and squeezed his hand tighter. "You're special… Didn't you notice that I stopped fooling around in clubs after you broke up with Blaine? Or that I moved to New York with you instead of coming back to Paris?"

"Fuck… Did you do that for me?" Kurt asked in a shaking voice.

"No, idiot, for Rachel Berry. If she hadn't been there, I wouldn't have either," Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't wanna be friends, you know. I still don't believe I'm saying this but I want to be in a fucking relationship with you."

Kurt looked at him with disbelief. He wanted to hear those things so badly, he couldn't even remember since how long…

"Seb… Shit, I don't even know what to say," he started but didn't say anything more. He was so fucking happy but surprised as well and he really had no idea how to express his own feelings.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want me," Sebastian said in a hurt voice. "I've always been such an asshole so I can't really blame you," He laughed bitterly and headed toward the door.

Kurt didn't even think, just grabbed Sebastian's arm immediately, turned him around and kissed him on the lips. Then he wrapped his hands around his neck as well.

Sebastian didn't have any idea what the hell happened but _fuck_… He didn't want it to stop. He was feeling butterflies or some other shit in his stomach and pleasurable heat in his heart. His eyes were wide open but he closed them eventually and deepened the kiss, wrapping his hands around Kurt's waist.

Both of them felt also a growing excitement in lower parts of their bodies. Kurt moaned softly when a skillful tongue started tasting him and a battle for dominance began.

They stopped kissing after a couple of minutes as they were gasping for air.

"Fuck, Kurt… That was fucking hot. But what the hell do you mean by that?" Sebastian asked, looking into his beautiful eyes.  
"What I mean, Smythe, is that you better stop asking stupid questions and show me how much you love me," Kurt teased and licked his lips slowly.  
Sebastian eyes became darker with lust immediately and he smirked in Kurt's favorite way.  
"You better prepare yourself, Hummel," he whispered and leaned to kiss him again.


End file.
